Transformers: Remnant
by Galvatron27
Summary: You lost your family to Megatron and lost your arm one day you ended up on Remnant and ypu went to Signal and Beacon but you wondered one thing where is Megaton? Megatron was frozen in Atlas and ended up in a musuem in Vale. This is male reader story and based of a dream/daydream I had one day and I thought it would be a good fanfiction so don’t complain.
1. New home

**Note: this is not the remake of my RWBY meets the transformers it's still being remade after my remake of RWBY vs Godzilla. This is a Reader x RWBY girl story.**

 **This story is about a boy (the male reader) who have been been a slave since Megatron took over the world and you had had missable life Megatron killed your family informs of you, sliced off your arm (readers choice for which arm left or right arm), crushed you foot (readers choice left leg or right leg).**

 **This story is based off a dream/day dreams I had recently and I thought it would make good fic or not? who knows? Takes place in universe where Megatron decied to cripple Optimus Prime first than Sental Prime ane successfully takeover the world**

 ** _Before time began there was the cube we don't know where it comes but that is how our race born. Some wanted for good some for evil so began the war but one day have everything changes when our former leader Sental Prime did what humans called 'sold their soul to the devil'/ 'Made a deal with the devil' or 'Sold us out Megatron' call it and Megatron and Sental Prime tookover the Earth, they brought Cybertron to Earth which caused major disasters, he enslaved human kind wiping them out to 3 billion humans, killed almost all Autobots even Sental Prime after Megatron turned on him, Megatron took me prisoner he only let me live for one thing... to let me see my failure and I've been a prisoner since then I see thousands of humans die from the labor, lack of food and drink, disease, injuries or killed by Decepticon guards for almost any or no reason. I am Optimus Prime I wil swear one day the Decepticons will pay for what they did. I take back both Earth and Cybertron matter how long or what the cost is even if it cost my life again._**

 **Reader's POV**

My name is Y/N I don't know my age, but I do know I am in my teen years and I am attending a school called 'Beacon Academy' in another reality called Remnant. Many years ago I was happy kid with a good life, although Decepticon attacks never got into my cut until one day...

 **Many years ago**

I was about 4-6 when the Decepticons took over world the tookover Chicago first then New York, then Hong Kong, Lodan and so on until they reach my home town of T/N. The Decepticons wipee our most of the population including my parents they kept me safe from the Decepticon leader but they sacrificed themselves after I got in trouble and they took full responsibility because Megatron was going to kill me because of a mistake I did but luckily my parents took the responsibility and so Megatron killed them instead and for years people tried to protest, go on strike or rebel to get Megatron to free them but it made things worse as they failed even with the surviving or new comer Autobots help Megatron either punish the slaves with torture or death. One time when I tried to stick up a human child younger than me and a Decepticon gaurd was going to hurt him and I hold him to leave him alone however Megatron was there and he punishes me by slicing my arm off and luckily he was nice enough to give me treatment as he his slaves alive and well and I continued to work on rebuilding Cybertron and the only ones who are free and not working are humans who are loyal and for 4 years I was enslaved until Autobots liberated my group and I was free and back on Earth though they hunted us down.

But one day things changed as Megatron found something and it wasn't good.

 **3rd person point of view**

On Cybertron Megatron is repaired and restored to his former glory and look is in a dungeon with Optimus as his prisoner chained up, when Starscream who was rebuilt after San blew him up came in with glorious news.

"What is it Starscream?" said Megatron.

"Lord Megatron I found something that might slice your slave problem." said Starscream.

"What is it Starscream tell me you found Y/N and the resistance because I want to put him out of his misery." said Megatron.

"Better I found what our legends said _The Blades of Time_." said Starscream.

"The blades?... of time?" said Optimus Prime.

"Shut up!" said Megatron as he hit the Autobot leader.

"With this lord Megatron you can go back in time and conquer this planet when is underdeveloped and you can fool the fleshings by posing as one their _Gods_ and get them to worship and be loyal subjects to you." said Starscream.

"If we need up messing up the Autobots night win so I won't let that happen because I wouldn't have like this so I am not risking it but I have a better idea according to legend it can hop through universes so I will take over a parallel universe with no Autobots and take over it you have done well Starscream you will install it to the Space Bridge and you will leader scouting team to that Earth or whatever the Earth is called when you get there. With that we'll conquer what the humans call the multiverse.

"No!!" said the Autobot leader.

"Prime you can't stop me anymore so it won't matter anymore once I take over whatever universe it brings me I'll execute you to set an example of that universe so they won't try to oppose me like mankind or this universe so live while you still can." said Megatron as he walks out the dungeon.

On Earth Y/N who is 9 years old and the Autobots Which are Bumblebee, Drift, Hound, Crosshairs, Hot Rod, and the Dinobots. The Guarden Knights were all killed by the Decepticons a few years after Megatron took over the world and when Lockdown came he was killed after he refused to pledge allegiance to the Decepticons and the Autobots manged to get the Dinobots in the confusion after Megatron killed Lockdown.

"So kid how do you feel that you don't have to work in those filthy slave camps anymore." said Hound.

"Good I but I lost my... parents." said Y/N sadly.

"Your lucky to get out and to even have parents I don't even know mine." said Hound.

Then Crosshairs comes in with urgent news.

"Bad news Megatron found the The Blades of time!" said Crosshairs.

"What are the Blades of time?" said Y/N.

"They're created by our ancestors and they're used to go through time and to hop through other universes." said Hound.

"If Megatron uses the blades to hop through other universes he could bring more humans or whatever lifeforms are in those universes then Megatron would most likely take over that Earth or whatever is it called in the universe." said Y/N.

"We better move to stop Megatron." said Hound.

"The Decepticons will demolish us easily." said Y/N.

"There are survivor Autobots still alive we'll rendezvous with them before attacking Cybertron you better get your suit on." said Crosshairs.

then followed them outside our hiding place where we see Drift, Bumblebee, Cogman, Hot Rod, Squeaks, and the Dinobots; Kate, Izabella and the other humans was one of the billions captured by the a Decepticons so Y/N was only human in the group of Autobots.

"Master Y/N are you ready for possible final battle." said Cogman.

"We will not die or at least not us." said Y/N.

Y/N and the Autobots left to join the the Autobot and human survivors to attack Cybertron to stop Megatron from conquering an another Earth.

On Cybertron Megatron ordered his scientists install the blades to a new space bridge and is ready to test it. Starscream was scrolling through the many universes.

"Let's see no not that one it's a universe where the Autobots won. Oh how about no our doppelgängers already rules it so I think not even Megatron would agree with him self." said Starscream.

Megatron walks to see what Starscream is doing.

"Any problems Starscream?" said Megatron.

"Lord Megatron there are so many realities and most of them are the ones with the Autobots winning the war there is even a one where Autobots are evil and we're helping the humans, oh I found one it's called Remnant but those fleshlings will be harder to squash as they have _super human abilities_ and magic but good news is there no transformers existing there so that's a good sign." said Starscream.

"Excellent Starscream we'll invade it immediately." said Megatron

"Lord Megatron I'll take a few Earth hours to power up the _Dimension Bridge,_ I call it because it's basically a Space Bridge which hops through dimensions." said Starscream.

Then Soundwave came charging into room with bad news.

"Lord Megatron the Autobots and humans have invaded Cybertron our forces are outnumbered and most of them are at human slave areas." said Soundwave.

"Then move the forces from the human slave areas thier weaklings so as along there is enough to keep them from opposing me I don't care." said Megatron.

Y/N was with the Autobots, human rebels fighting Decepticons. Y/N's weapon like one the Kade have from Age of extinction and the sword from the Last Knight.

 **Y/N's POV**

I was fighting off Decepticons with some help of course and I saw the prison that held in their leader Optimus Prime so basically I told the Autobots and the human rebels.

"I'm a going to help Prime." said myself.

I then ran into the building though they told me to stop and come back.

"Y/N wait come back he might be gaurded." said Hound.

"Which is I am going after him and help him rescue Prime." said Crosshairs.

Crosshairs then follows me to help me rescue Optimus Prime.

I walked with him and we manged to not run into any guards or active any security devices or traps.

"You better know what your doing Y/N all we know it could be a trap." said Crosshairs.

After some time we reached the cell to see that Optimus Prime is alive and chained up.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!" said myself.

"Prime we come to rescue you." said Crosshairs.

"Save yourselves don't worry about me." said Optimus Prime.

"Actually old friend we didn't plan but Megatron is going to invade another universe and we neee you help." said Crosshairs.

"Prime it's our turn to save you." said myself.

Crosshairs and I manged to unchain Optimus Prime but he's weakened from all these years captured by Megatron so we need to protect him.

"Thanks Crosshairs. And also what's you name human?" said the Autobot leader.

"Name is Y/N L/N I lost my parents when Decepticons took over the planet, Megatron himself killed them and sliced off my arm but the Autobots rescued me I am forever in their debt." said myself.

"I know where Megatron have the Blades of Time follow me." said the Autobot leader.

We followed Optimus Prime back outside and we fought many guards along the way.

"Autobots I have returned. I know where the Decepticons are keeping the Blades of Ti roll out" said Optimus Prime.

Optimus showed us the way to the Blades of Time we fought through many Decepticons and as Optimus said there was the Blades of Time but so was Megatron and other Decepticons.

"MEGATRON! It have been years since we last fough I will not let anymore innocent Earthlings die on my watch." said Optimus Prime.

"Then you will die with them." said Megatron.

They all fight desp to get Blades of Time. I had to do something something.

"I gotta to destory the blades." said myself

I then proceeded to blast the space bridge.

"Y/N don't!" said Optimus Prime.

"Too late!" said myself.

The Space Bridge portal started to go unstable and states me to pull stuff in.

"No! The vortex." said Megatron.

"The vortex is pulling us in." said Optimus Prime.

"No!!! Won't be denied..." said Megatron.

 **3rd person POV**

The Dimension Bridge pulled in everyone in the room, which was the Autobots with Y/N and the Decepticons in the room; Optimus Prime, Megatron, The Autobots who I meantion the story and the Decepticons alive in this story I mentioned, ones I didn't telll you now are Grindor, Bonecrusher, Mixmaster, who were rebuilt.

The vortex scattered everyone through out time a space and time throughout Remnant.

 **Y/N's POV**

I woke up in a forest What apparently I have been surrounded by what appears to be outlaws there were 6 of them. 3 of them are male the rest are female.

"Well it looks like people do come out of nowhere." said one of the male outlaws.

"Please you're all in danger there is a... emperor who wants to enslave us all his name is _Megatron._ " I told the outlaws. Then one of them approached me it was female and she was wearing a mask. I backed away but two of them hold me down. "Listen kid I now your just trying to convince us not to kill you just where did you come from?" said the girl.

"You would think it's baloney like you said ealrier and besides even if you believe me I highly doubt you will take this seriously and just who are you." I explained to the female outlaw.

"My name is Raven Branwen and tell me where you came from and how did you appear from nowhere." said the female known as Raven Branwen.

"Alright but don't say I warned you my name is Y/N L/N human-Autobot freedom fighter and I'm not from this planet I am from a alternate reality and there is emperor named _Megatron_ and his army the Decepticons have token over the world, enslaved mankind, took my families lives and slices of my arm as you see there is a artificial one in its place so here's proof for that." I told Raven.

"Then show me what a Decepticon is?" asked Raven.

"Uh..." I said before I see Grindor in chopper mode that interrupted me.

"Look behind you." I told Raven.

Grindor comes down and transforms to robotmode and comes charging to me.

"That's your Megatron?" asked Raven.

"No that is one of his thousands if not millions of his soldiers." I replied to Raven.

Most of outlaws got overpowered by Grindor before comming to question me.

"WHERE IS MEGATRON!" yelled Grindor.

"I don't know even if I told you I wouldn't." I told the Decepticon.

I saw Raven standing there doing nothing so I told her...

"Raven you gotta save me once he deals with me you and everyone else is next." I yelled at Raven.

"Sorry Y/N the Weak die the strong..." said Raven before Grindor interrupted by hiring her and she slammed into a tree.

"That's Megatron's line rephrased!" said Grinder.

Grindor then turns to attack her first and he uses his propeller blades as a weapon and was ready to kill her but Grindor crippled me from his questioning.

"End of the line Remnantian scum!" said Grindor.

Then I throught she was dead but she wasn't Optimus came out of the tree and uses it to knock over Grindor over saving her life and then she and the bandits flees.

"You will not harm anyone else." said Optimus Prime.

Grindor then retreats in his chopper mode.

"Optimus Prime thank you i am forever in your debt." I thanked him.

I noticed he got a new body he looks more mussier and has a sword and shield.

"Y/N I have been thousands of years since I have seen you." said Optimus Prime.

"You must have been sent back in time Optimus Prime have you go any info and any other survivors." I asked Optimus.

"Only The Autobots you have been with while I have been Megatron's prisoner." said Optimus Prime.

"Do you anything in this reality that is different." said myself.

"Only tjey hvae _this aura and semblance_ which gives them super human strength and there is a human-animal hybrid species called faunuses and they're being mistreated my the human of this really and there are creatures called _Grimm_ which are creatures that have the form a evil Earth animals which is attracted to negativity thankfully they can't detect mine and there is a town called _Vale_ nearby so roll out." said the Autobot leader.

Optimus Prime Transforms into his truck mode and I hopped into his can and drived off to Vale which took almost a day before we arrived there.

When we got there I noticed it looked like a town from 1980's and there is no skyscrapers or tall buildings expect for towers I though they're behind but Optimus said they're actually ahead in most technology and laws expect for outer space technology like GPS, satellite TV, radio and they have their younger ones train to fight and some of them don't even wear armor which I think is very dangerous and risky as aura can be broken so why not they don't wear armor unless it's expensive or something.

After a few days of staying at Vale. I got a normal life with the Autobots although I have been starving so I decided the Autobots I wanted to go to school.

I was at some abandoned junkyard with the Autobots where I made my decesion to continue my education.

"Hey Optimus I want to tell you something very important to me that is." said myself.

"Yes Y/N what is it." said Optimus Prime.

"I want to continue my education, I want to go to school." I told the Autobot leader.

"Y/N the Decepticons are still out there and you need a human gaurden or you will identified as a orphan." said Optimus Prime.

"I want to become those _hunters_ and Cogman can be my guardian and we can say he was my parents butler and they entrusted him to take care off me and one of you can drive me to school everyday and watch me where ever I go so the Decepticons wouldn't dare to attack... please Optimus." I explained and told Optimus Prime.

"Very well Y/N I will keep an eye on you. Cogman you better get disguise." said Optimus Prime.

"You can count on me I will like Alfred from Batman and I have been working on my pretender form I got from the Decepticon Alice." said Cogman

I was with Cogman in his new pretender form at a school in Vale talking to principal and other members I can't identify talking.

"So you want your son to join my school he Vale elementary school." said one of the staff.

"Actually I am his guardian his parents died years ago and they entrusted me to take care of him and I he wants to join Signal Academy when he's older." said Cogman.

"Where is You adoption papers?" said the same staff members that asked Cogman.

"I'm actually how bulter Y/N's they're lost during a tragic incident that killed his parents by killers along with all our money, house and everything elsec destoryed even his own arm you see here, I have to raise him in a junk yard due to that but I took care of him no matter what I kept their promise and I want him to have what is best for him." said Cogman.

"Y/N we need a one more question you to select a Academy when you graduate Signal Academy." said the staff member.

"What are the options." said myself.

The gave some options and so after sometime I decided to pick my answer.

"Beacon Academy..." I answered.

"Very well Y/N it looks like you're in this school you start next week." said the staff as it's Friday.

I finally got into school, Optimus Prime and his Autobots would take turns driving me from school while Cogman got a part time job and manged to afford us a place and the Decepticons never layed a finger angered near the school.

After only like a year literally graduated the elementary school thanks to the Autobots teaching me outside of school I skipped many years ahead thanks to their help. But we wondered one thing... where is Megatron? We haven't seen him for years meaning he's either planning something or trapped in another polar icecap. But one day he will return...

When I got to Signal Academy I was 11 I was one of youngest students in there they gave me a nice welcome though the Autobots still drive me to school and Cogman kept a good eye on me so anyone to tries to bully me would get a huge ass wooping by him.

 **3rd person POV**

In Atlas far away the city some scientists and some solders projecting them was digging when they stumbled on something large and metal it was... Megatron frozen in the ice for thousands of years.

"Eureka we have made fasanating discovery..." said a male scientist.

Then a young women with white hair who is a younger Winter Schnee then saw that a robot been in the ice of thousands years was impressive.

"We will study him and then he'll have a nice home in a museum of Vale." said a younger Winter Schnee.

Megatron heard and saw all them talking but he's too frozen to move or even speak but his glowed read.

"When those fleshling help me out of this ice will break free Decepticons when I'm sent to a museum free me and destory anyone who will expose us and the Autobots too." said Decepticon leader through the commutation coms.

Megatron plans to break free in a museum at Vale and return to lead the Decepticons.

After he was sent to lab in Atlas we was studied and then sent to a museum at Vale frozen because the scientists was affect that it would rot him but they didn't know he was still active.

Megatron woke up to see he was behind glass with cameras flashing at him.

"Those fleshlings of this universe are so interesting but disgusting enjoy while you can Megatron will your new master and you will all be my slaves or _pets_." said Megatron in his mind.

 **To be continued...**

 **This took me almost 2 weeks to make and you did see younger Raven and Winter in this story. Well when Y/N was welcomed to Signal he saw younger Ruby, Qrow, Taiyang, and Yang. One of bandits with Raven was also younger Vernal who got away when Optimus came to rescue the reader.**

 **And the next chapter will be a timeskip of nearly 3 years.**


	2. Museum Megatron

**There will be more revived Decepticons in this story.**

 **Y/N's POV 3 years latter**

I was one of the greatest students at the school, it actually impressed some girl named Ruby Rose and her sister Yang I think is hot and I think have a crush on Yang. I par partially told people who asked me what happened to my parents

I haven't even seen a Decepticon or Megatron in like years until one day...

I was hanging out after school with Yang and Ruby in my home with Cogman. We were watching TV until a breaking news report. I

"Hey Y/N what happened to your parents?" said Ruby.

"And your arm?" said Yang.

That made me upset.

"They died infornt me Ruby and a ruthless emperor named Megatron who believed all of mankind and faunus kind should be his slaves." I replied.

Breaking news an iceman robot exhibit is found in a glacier in Atlas and today he will presented to the Vale museum.

"Man a robot in the ice that's a major discovery." said Ruby.

"Yeah sis this is a major discovery. Y/N we are actually having a field trip in the same museum." said Yang.

"Yeah Yang." said myself and blushed.

After they left I then went into the garage where Optimus Prime is stored in this vehicle mode.

"Optimus I found Megatron." I told the Autobot leader.

"Where Y/N?" said Optimus Prime in his vehicle mode.

"In the Vale museum they found him in a glacier in Atlas and nobody knows about him being a alien or that he dangerous. I am having a field trip there tomorrow so I need you follow me just Incase Megatron wakes up in the opening ceremony." I asked the Autobot leader.

"The a Decepticons will be at the museum in attempt to free their master so I am calling the other Autobots to meet me there tomorrow." said the Autobot leader.

 **The next day, 3rd person POV**

Y/N was at the museum with Ruby, Yang and my fellow class mates with the Autobots in their vehicle modes outside and Cogman was with me in the ceremony.

"Master Y/N I see why you people why you celebrate opening stuff but you realize that he's dangerous." said Cogman.

"Yeah." said Y/N.

After a long presentation Y/N then proceeded to go to Megatron which he is on a elevated floor so he is about his height and proceeded and no body was here to hear him.

"Megatron I know you can see and hear me. You may not remember me but I'm the one that sent you into the glacier and Optimus Prime is here so don't even try to break about of this museum. I can't believe you would finally be captive and you deserve worse than that so I hope you enjoy your eternity in this museum." said Y/N.

Megatron heard the whole conversation and seem the human responsible for his demise in the museum and he can sense him that he is relieved that he is immobilized.

"Y/N enjoy while can still can once I break out of here I will kill the ones you love then you. After that I will rip out Optimus Prime's Spark and then take over this world and rule the muliverse." said Megatron in his head.

For a year Megatron haven't broken free, The Autobots would take turns guarding the museum and the other Decepticons don't know he's there until one day.

During the year Megatron were imprisoned in the museum. One day Yang invited Y/N to go to the museum.

Y/N was with Cogman walking through the museum and Y/N is very nervous as his crush have invited him to the museum that gilded him family's killer Megatron.

"I... don't believe it... she asked me to join her in the museum." said Y/N.

"Relax master Y/N for a very long time I seen some of my previous masters being nervous on their first time with their crush." said Cogman.

Yang was then seen near the Megatron exhibit staring at him and Y/N nervously walked to Yang seen in her casual clothes.

"Hello Y/N..." said Yang.

"Uh... hi Yang?" said Y/N.

Y/N was blushing very red at Yang.

"You seen red. Your cute when you're red" asked Yang.

"Really? I uh..." said Y/N nervously.

Y/N was very shy as we want to say 'Really? I just think your very cute' and he just blushed even more.

"Y/N What is h..." said Yang before Y/N interrupted her by hugging her.

"I... love you Yang." said Y/N.

"Aww I love you too Y/N." said Yang.

Y/N and Yang proceeded to make out with many kisses and Y/N forgot that Megatron was still active.

"Man this is how humans mate? Both interesting and disgusting. Now I'll know who I can kill that is close to Y/N when I escape I will take her from him and make him suffer." said Megatron in his head.

After a year passed Starscream and the other Decepticons from inside Forever Fall forest was waiting for Buzzsaw which is Laserbeak rebuilt after he was destroyed in the battle of Chicago. Starscream was waiting for Buzzsaw come when he appeared from the sky and landed on Starscream's shoulder.

"Buzzsaw report." said Starscream.

"I've found Megatron he is in a fleshing museum." said Buzzsaw.

"Excellent we'll go there immediately." said Starscream.

"But Starscream the area Megatron is in is heavily patrolled and guarded by the Autobots and their human pet Y/N." said Grindor.

"Which is why I have a plan, we'll distract them while Buzzsaw will go into the museum and break Megatron free." said Starscream.

Starscream sees Grimm and shot them to death with his missiles.

"Weakling Grimm..." said Starscream.

At night time Y/N and Yang was on Bumblebee (Yang's bike not the Autobot in his vehicle mode) when they approached to a club and then went inside. They proceeded to enter, Yang ordered a strawberry sunrise and so did Y/N but hey got into fight Junior and his men but they emerged victorious with Ruby waiting outside confused. They heard Ruby getting into fight with Roman Torchwick and Ruby got skipped 2 years ahead and went to Beacon but so did Y/N as his help and training with the Autobots manged to get him slipped ahead too. When they their airship landed Yang, Ruby, Y/N and Cogman who was helping Y/N with packing up his stuff and they were outside.

"Master Y/N did you really have to bring me along." said Cogman.

"You said you would go anywhere as long you would live and besides how am I going pull all the luggage all the way to my room." said Y/N.

"Oh it reminds me I gotta... go see my friends." said Yang.

Yang then left in a huge crowd very quickly leaving Y/N , Cogman and Ruby behind when Ruby knocks over someone else's luggage.

"Hey watch it you dolt." said Weiss.

"Hey that's my friend you are talking to she knock it over after we were got trampled by a huge crowd." said Y/N.

"Oh why outta..." said Weiss.

Weiss attempted to slap Y/N but Cogman grabbed her hand and knocked her down.

"Don't you ever harm master Y/N or you will be harmed." said Cogman.

"Oww since when a butler can do that?" said Weiss.

"He has training girl." said Y/N.

However that didn't prevent Ruby from literally exploding and it knocked back Y/N and Cogman, luckily Y/N had his aura unlocked years ago and Cogman is a tough robot so it didn't even reveal his true self.

"Ruby I'm going to look for Yang. Cogman put my stuff in my room if I have one?" side Y/N.

"What kind of name is that?" said Weiss.

"Something about losing a limb or something I don't know?" said Ruby.

Y/N and Cogman then left and Y/N managed to find Yang.

"Yang you won't believe what happened after you left, love." said Y/N.

Ruby then came to join them later along with Cogman, a few minutes later, Ruby and Y/N told Yang about Ruby getting yelled at, Cogman judo throwing her into the ground, Ruby literally blowing up. Yang didn't believe her until Weiss came and startled her.

"Do you have any idea what you did!?" yelled Weiss.

"You started it." said Y/N.

Weiss then shows them all the policy of using dust though Y/N interrupted her.

"The Schnee dust company isn't responsible for injures, damage..." said Weiss before Y/N interrupted her.

"That is a terrible policy the company would get sued for unsafe regulations of not responsible for destructive and harmful properties because what if they're defective then they wouldn't be responsible for defective dust." said Y/N.

"The company haven't got sued yet and never will." said Weiss.

"We'll see about that." said Y/N

After Glynda did her announcement and speech Y/N and others was got their pajamas on which Y/N's pajamas are the colors of Optimus Prime paint color.

Y/N, Ruby, and Yang all introduced themselves to Blake and had a interesting conversation on books.

"Hey what you are reading?" asked Ruby.

"About a man with two souls fighting over control over his body and Y/N what's the book about you are reading." said Blake.

Y/N was currently reading to convert of Primus so he made I exaggeration.

"About two bothers one god bent on creation, life , order, good and peace called Primus and the other one who bent on destruction, death, chaos, evil, and war named Unicron otherwise know as the chaos bringer or the lord of undead." said Y/N.

"Ok then continue..." said Blake.

"Primus created 13 warriors called the Primes and they manged to defeat Unicron but 2 of them were lost, one them betrayed them called Megatronus otherwise known as _The Fallen_ he killed Solus Prime the only female Prime but the 11 Primes manged to beat Unicron." said Y/N.

"That sounds interesting." said Blake.

Then they ran into Weiss again.

"Oh no not you agian!" said Yang, Y/N, and Weiss.

The three proceeded to fight until Ruby break them up, calem them down and then later went to bed after Blake blew out the candle.

Meanwhile in the museum, Megatron's eyes glowed red and he hacked the internet and found that Y/N and Yang was in Beacon Academy.

"So the fleshling is at Beacon Academy now when I break free I will attack it and I will make it an example to anyone who dares to oppose me soon I will have revenge... soon." said Megatron in his head.

 **To be continued...**

 **Sorry if this chapter is short I want to end it before the team formation of RWBY and others the next chapter will have Megatron breaking out of the museum and the teams members of Y/N's team.**

 **The name of team will be T/N which means team name.**

 **The readers weapons are a replica of Optimus Prime's sword and shield from Age of Extinction and The Last Knight, Hound's huge gatling gun, Crosshairs guns, and Drift's twin katanas.**

 **Megatron appearance in this story is the one from Revenge of the Fallen but he still have his tanker truck mode.**


	3. Megstron’s breakout and assult on Beacon

Megatron was at Beacon Academy with Yang and Y/N as hostages and he have his sharp fingers on both of them.

"So tell me boy where is Optimus Prime?" said Megatron.

"You think I would tell you so easily you think I'm gotta break so easily so you will have to do more than just hold me down." said Y/N.

"You will tell me where is Optimus Prime or the girl will die." said Megatron.

Megatron then puts his hand on Yang.

"He is fighting your troops away from here so please I beg you... let Yang go." said Y/N.

"Oh I think not... I will terminate her anyway." said Megatron.

Megatron the prepares to stab Yang with his word on his right arm.

"NO PLEASE DON'T MEGATRON! I BEG OF YOU ANYTHING BUT HER!" begged Y/N.

"Then you can die with her..." said Megatron.

Megatron then swings his sword on Y/N and Yang and the screen goes black.

 **A few months earlier**

The nex day at Emerald Forest where everyone was ready to get launched and after Ozpin explained the serrano about partners and teams, they all get catapulted into the air and they landed safely, luckily Y/N has a jetpack given by the Autobots so he made it safely. Y/N was all alone with as the Autobots was not allowed to help him as it might get them discovered. Y/N made eye contact with some girl named _Sapphire Painite_ who was white have light blue eyes, red light brownish hair, and her weapon is staff that uses dust and can be used as a melee weapon and her semblance is to mind control weakminded life forms like certain Grimm or even humanoid life. She and Y/N actually got along good on the way to their chess peice.

"So Y/N what happen to your arm?" asked Sapphire.

"It got sliced off by _Megatron_ when I was young." said Y/N.

"Who's Megatron?" asked Sapphire.

"I might sound crazy but between you and me until I can get more proof that everyone will believe me but Megatron is the iceman robot frozen in the Vale museum." said Y/N.

"You can't be serious?" said Sapphire.

"I'm very serious Megatron not only sliced my arm off but he killed my family in front of me." said Y/N.

"But he's on ice for thousands of years." said Sapphire.

"He actually was not in ice in those thousands of years the scientists are mistakened he my be thousands of years old but he is actually millions of years old and when he breaks free he'll kill me and everyone I know and love." said Y/N

"Why would he do that?" said Sapphire.

"Because one he's pure evil more evil than the Grimm and every criminal, bandit and bad people combined and second I was the one to put him on ice so he'll get me back for imprisoning him." said Y/N.

"Let's just find the object that Ozpin said we would get and get outta of here." said Sapphire.

Then after some time they found a white bishop chess peice they see a jet flying low which is Starscream on patrol.

High in the sky Starscream sees Y/N and Sapphire walking all alone and he jammed Ozpin's camera feed to them so he won't be discovered.

"It's they fleshling Y/N with a girl I will not only get him but also someone else too." said Starscream.

Starscream proceeds to fly lower and Sapphire notices him getting closer to them.

"Why is that jet heading towards us?" asked Sapphire.

Y/N then notices the Decepticon symbol on the jet meaning it's Starscream.

"It's Starscream!" said Y/N

Before Sapphire could respond Starscream transforms to robot mode and speaks.

"Come here humans." said Starscream.

"Run!" said Y/N.

Y/N and Sapphire ran from Starscream fast as they can but Starscream was able to keep up and www slowly gaining on them.

"Ok Y/N what's that... thing chasing us?" asked Sapphire.

"It's Starscream one of Megatron's troops he's after me he'll capture us or kill us so we gotta move." said Y/N.

"I'm just dropping in." said Starscream.

Starscream after some time they reach the cliffs manged to pin them down and was ready to grab them.

"Humans are the weaklings..." said Starscream.

But before he can grab them a bullet hot Starscream and they turned around to see it was Ruby and the other first years on the cliff fighting Grimm.

"I'll be back... with Megatron." said Starscream before he transforms and retreats.

Yang and Blake approaches Y/N and Sapphire.

"Hey Y/N!" yelled Yang.

"Hi Yang baby thanks for the save." said Y/N.

"How I did you find us?" asked Sapphire.

"We heard some commotion and we saw you two pinned down and we had to do something so we took the shots. What was that that tried to kill you two?" said Blake.

"That was Starscream one of Megatron's troops and..." said Y/N before he got too upset to continue speaking.

"You mean... the same Megatron that killed your parents and sliced your arm off?" asked Yang.

Y/N nods yes as he drop tears of sadness. Yang hugs Y/N and everyone made it back to Beacon and they all were put into teams by Ozpin and Y/N went to tell Optimus that Starscream attacked him in the forest after the ceremony was over. Optimus Prime was worried so he had a Autobot near the school Incase Starscream or any other Decepticons try to attack it fortunately they didn't attack Beacon yet. Y/N and Sapphire's other team members are Paolo Veronese a girl, faunus; nicknamed "Green", and Patriarch Periwinkle a male human. They all got along very well and Sapphire went on a date with both of them so she's actually biosexual along with Paolo Veronese. Y/N only partial told Ozpin about the Decepticons and Megatron, he told him Megatron is extremely dangerous and hates both humans and faunuses, Megatron was the one that killed Y/N's family, the one who sliced of Y/N's arm and that Megatron can solo everyone on Beacon that impressed Ozpin a bit and he asked Y/N one question...

"Who is this Megatron?" asked Ozpin.

"You won't believe me if I told you." said YN.

"I believe you Y/N who is Megatron?" said Ozpin.

"The iceman robot in the Vale Museum. I was the one to put him on ice but it was by accidentally I was meant to destroy him but he was buried in it before I can even finish him off." said Y/N sadly.

"Hmm this is instresting I will think about it for awhile. Y/N you can go back into your dorm" said Ozpin.

Ozpin now knows who is Megatron is but he didn't think it was serious enough to consider him to be a big threat. Y/N helped team RWBY, meet Penny, Sun and helped them against Roman at the docks.

Then one day in the second semester Y/N saw Yang and Blake talking about her.

"Blake I always still wondered what happens to my my mother but my curiosity almost killed me." said Yang.

"Yeah I almost died." said Y/N.

"Really how?" asked Y/N.

"Well when I was captured, Megatron was torturing a kid younger than me and I sticked up for him but it cost my arm and my arm wasn't the only thing Megatron tooken from me..." said Y/N while crying.

"What does Y/N means?" asked Blake.

"He had a rough childhood he was captured some group called _Decepticons_ and they hated all life although we only seen that Starscream at the last semester, Y/N was threaded wrose than faunus being treated by human, he was broken missable when I found him." said Yang.

Y/N hugs Yang tightly.

"Megatron killed by family I front of me I thought Megatron couldn't be stopped until the Autobots the enemy of Decepticons freed me and my butler Cogman and my best friend Optimus Prime raised me she gave me this new arm which can transform into a gun and a heat sword. Also Yang's bike is named after my friend Bumblebee who lost his voice to Megatron years ago. So Blake I know how it feels I want to get rid of Megatron just as bad you want to stop Roman and the White Fang but you need sleep or you'll have a hard time focusing when that time comes" said Y/N.

Y/N and Yang manged to convince Blake to take it down some notches and when the dance cane Y/N asked Yang and she accepted his invite but little they know that only Cinder is planning break in the tower but also Starscream plans to have Buzzsaw to break in the tower also to steal plans and technology at the computer.

Y/N and Yang took turns dancing sometimes by theirselves, together or with a different person like Blake.

Outside Buzzsaw got curious to see the party from on a building.

"So this is how humans celebrate huh? Interesting." said Buzzsaw.

Buzzsaw then saw Y/N dancing with Yang, Ruby and Cinder running into the tower so he followed them. Inside tower Cinder was downloading stuff when all of a sudden she sees Ruby.

"Who are you?" said Ruby.

But she then sees Buzzsaw fly in and open fire on both of them.

"What the?" said both Cinder and Ruby.

Cinder ran away while Ruby was fighting Buzzsaw and then soldiers came in.

"What the?" said a male soldier.

"It's some kind of robotic bird." said Ruby.

Buzzsaw then goes onto a computer and quickly downloads info on Megatron and other top secret files and then left.

The next day Ozpin was asking Ruby questions about last night and she told him that someone broke in, dropped their mask, they were both attacked by a robotic bird and he then let he go thankfully she was not in trouble. Eventually they were sent outside of Beacon and one day in the middle a of forest Starscream decides to break Megatron free little did he know that team RWBY in a train underground fighting off Roman Torchwick and the White Fang.

Starscream was with the Decepticons going over his plan.

"According from the data from Buzzsaw the fleshlings have this aura which acts like forcefield and semblance which is a unique abily from their soul their version of the spark but it can be penetrated and their energy is limited so they can be squashed so it will be little hard but they are still the weaklings." said Starscream.

"But what about the Autobots?" said Barricade.

"You, Berserker, Mixmaster, Onslaught, and the remaining vehicons will distract the Autobots while Soundwave and Buzzsaw will break Megatron out of the museum and Bonecrusher, Grindor, Nitrozeus, Mohawk, Dreadbot, and I will deal with anyone who guarding the museum and hears what's Megatron's agenda once he unfreezes." said Starscream.

So Berserker, Mixmaster, Onslaught, Barricade and some vehicons transforms and drives away.

Starscream and everyone else then left to go to the museum after the squad one distracts the Autobots.

The Decepticons order by Starscream to distract the Autobots was outside the city Vale and they cause chaos to get the attention of the Autobots by causing destruction, attacking humans and faunuses.

"What are those things?" said a random male soldier guarding the entrance of Vale City.

"We need hunters!" said another random male soldier.

But no hunters came because in another part of the city they were busy fighting Grimm.

Glynda, team CFVY, team RWBY and others are dead with Grimm, Roman Torchwick and White Fang members when Y/N all of a sudden he notices disturbance from across from a large distance.

"I hear more of them from a distance!" said Y/N.

But they're actually the Decepticons who was ordered to distract the Autobots by Starscream.

The Decepticons ramage across town causing me chaos than there was already is from the train crash.

"Come out Autobots! Show yourselves!" yelled Barricade.

The Autobots in their vehicle modes along with the Dinobots came as they planned and they transform to theirs robot modes except for the Dinobots who remained in Dinomode and Cogman was at Beacon in T/N's dorm.

"Autobots protect the humans and faunuses." said Optimus Prime.

"So they come huh? Decepticons attack!" yelled Bonecrusher.

The Autobots and Decepticons charged at each other and fought in epically battle.

Meanwhile Starscream and everyone else arrived at the museum full with humans and faunuses as they transform to their robot modes it frightened them.

"Hello weaklings!" said Starscream.

They crowd panic, flees and the Decepticons open fire on the museum while Soundwave and Buzzsaw go in to free Megatron. Guards tried to stop them but failed, Soundwave and Buzzsaw reached the controls for Megatron's exhibit.

"Buzzsaw hack the controls." said Soundwave.

"Yes Soundwave." said Buzzsaw.

Buzz saw hacks the controls while Soundwave holds off the guards and Buzzsaw disables to coolers and Megatron begans to unfreeze but alarms go off.

"Warning Iceman Robot is unfreezing please turn on coolers." said the alarm speaker.

"All hail Megatron." said Soundwave.

Megatron starts to break free and ice flies off of him while the guards tried to stop him.

"I am... Megatron!" said the Decepticon leader.

Megatron finally breaks free and smashes through the wall and Soundwave and Buzzsaw follows him. Megatron then bursts out of the wall and slaughters alll the military personal in the area.

"What is your agenda lord Megatron?" asked Starscream.

"To the Beacon Academy I'm going to get Y/N back like the human saying goes _time for a field trip._ " said Megatron.

Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Gindor, Dreadbot, Nitrozeus, Mohawk, and Bonecrusher all left the museum ravaged and heads to Beacon Academy.

Meanwhile after they thought they won Y/N, CFVY, JNPR, and RWBY was hanging at Beacon when all of a sudden the news came on.

 ** _Breaking News the Iceman Robot have broken free from the Vale Museum by mysterious robots all military personal stop them at all cost._**

Y/N frooze in fear as his worst nightmare came true Megatron escaped.

"No... not him!" said Y/N.

Y/N runs away while everyone else he was with followed him.

"Y/N why your so scared?" asked Coco, Ren, and Yang.

Meanwhile the Autobots saw the broadcast and Optimus Prime have a change of plans.

"Autobots I gotta go to Beacon incase Megatron decides to kill Y/B, Bumbleblee, come with me everyone else deal with the Decepticons and once you clear the area of Decepticons meet me and Bumblebee at Beacon Academy.

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee transforms and roll out quickly to Beacon.

At Beacon Yang holds Y/N's arm and everyone is confused and worried.

"Y/N? Why are you scared?" asked Weiss.

"Your never scared of anything what's wrong?" asked Velvet.

"Y/N tell us." said Blake.

"Alright people it is going to a major shocker but... I'm not from Remnant I am from an alternate reality called Earth." cried Y/N.

"WHAT!" said Y/N's friends.

Ozpin and Glynda then approached behind them out of nowhere and here the entire conversation.

"That explains why you have why no one can ID you. Your not from Remnant tell me what is this _Earth_ like?" Ozpin.

"Well its way different but similar." said Y/N.

Before anyone else can answer they turn around to see an airship blown up and Megatron emerges from the explosion flying and the Decepticons followed him are with him.

Y/N flees but Megatron lands and sees him.

"I smell you, I see you Y/N!" said Megatron.

"Look the size of the thing." said random students at Beacon.

Megatron goes after Y/N and Y/N sprints to loose the Decepticon leader.

"Decepticons!" said Megatron.

"Come here boy!" said Starscream.

Megatron, Starscream, and Grindor chases Y/N while everyone else at Beacon opens fire on the students.

The students desperately try to hold themselves off the they did very little damage.

"They aren't even scratched!" yelled Wiess.

"Time for some punishment." said Barricade.

Barricade hits Wiess with the punishment weapon but her aura held up.

"OPTIMUS HELP!" yelled Y/N from a distance.

"I gotta help Y/N." said Yang.

Yang goes after Y/N, punches Megatron knocking him down but Y/N weeps from Megatron being his worst nightmare..

"Y/N... I got you" said Yang.

"Thanks... Yang." said Y/N.

Megatron gets up while Yang was distracted and Y/N tries to warn her.

"Behind you!" said Y/N.

But it wa too late Megatron grabs both of them and breaks their aura after he throws them into the ground next to others.

"You're so weak..." said Megatron.

Megatron slowly heads to an injured Yang and Y/N and hold heir flesh by the finger.

"It's good to feel your flesh insects." said Megatron.

"Yang!" yelled Ruby.

"You think you can run from MEGATRON! Y/N!" said Megatron.

When Megatron said his name it shocked everyone even Glynda and Ozpin as they know his name from Y/N but they didn't know Megatron was him.

"You're Megatron?! The same Megatron that killed Y/N's parents, sliced his arm off, abused him horribly, the a Megatron talks and fears about so much?" said CFVY, RWBY, JNPR, and Glynda.

"Correct... fleshlings soon you'll all be my... slaves." said Megatron.

Everyone loaded everything on Megatron and wasn't harmed.

"Your puny weapons don't work on Megatron." said Megatron.

"So Y/N ask me one question where is Optimus Prime?" said Megatron.

"I don't know." said Y/N

"Your lying!" said Megatron.

"Actually..." said Starscream Before Megatron interrupted him rudely.

"Shut up Starscream!" yelled Megatron.

How I'm surpose to know he patrols the city" cried Y/N.

Megatron grabs Y/N and Yang files them to on top a building and holds them by his finger.

"So boy where is Optimus Prime?" said Megatron

So tell me boy where is Optimus Prime?" said Megatron.

"You think I would tell you so easily you think I'm gotta break so easily so you will have to do more than just hold me down." said Y/N.

"You will tell me where is Optimus Prime or the girl will die." said Megatron.

Megatron then puts his hand on Yang.

"He is fighting your troops away from here so please I beg you... let Yang go." said Y/N.

"Oh I think not... I will terminate her anyway." said Megatron.

Megatron the prepares to stab Yang with his word on his right arm.

"NO PLEASE DON'T MEGATRON! I BEG OF YOU ANYTHING BUT HER!" begged Y/N.

"Then you can die with her..." said Megatron.

Megatron then swings his sword on Y/N and Yang knocking them down

Both Y/N and Yang screens as they fall to their death.

"YANG! Y/N!" yelled Glynda.

But then Optimus Prime and Bumblebee in their vehicle mode arrives, transforms, and jumps to catch Y/N and Yang.

Optimus Prime catches Y/N while Bumblebee catches Yang and they both holds on to the building.

"I got you boy." said Optimus Prime.

"Optimus right on time." said Y/N.

"I got you here wow." said Bumblebee who speaks from the radio.

"Prime! You finally came." said Megatron.

Optimus and Bumblebee climbs down from the building, they then put Y/N and Yang down, Megatron follows both of them down and he lands in a dramatic pose.

Megatron and Optimus Prime charges at each other and they hit each other swords while protects the humans and faunuses.

"I got Megatron." said Optimus Prime.

Megatron knocks Optimus' sword off his hand so they do hand to hand combat.

"Gahha. Hide Y/N!" said Optimus Prime.

"Decepticons!" said Megatron.

Y/N and the others ran away. Starscream, Grindor, and Dreadbot comes to back up Megatron while Bonecrusher, Soundwave, Mohawk, Nitrozeus and Buzzsaw takes on Bumblebee.

The Decepticons over overwhelm Optimus, Bumblebee as their out gunned them and the hunters of Remant hides.

Optimus barley fights of the Decepticons he's fighting while at the same time Bumblebee struggles just as bad as Optimus Prime.

"There's a new power source on Remnant the boy can lead us to it." said Megatron.

The Decepticons goes after Y/N and others.

"Come here boy." said Starscream.

Starscream chases Y/N along Megatron chasing everyone else.

"Oh no you don't." said Optimus Prime.

Optimus knocks himself into Megatron and Starscream knocking himself and the Decepticons down.

Optimus Prime gets hit repeatedly by the Decepticons and Megatron knocks his battle mask off and then blasts him and Bumblebee down greatly damaging both of them.

Megatron slowly approaches Optimus and Y/N runs closer to help him.

"Is the future of our race not worth a couple of humans and faunuses?" said Megatron.

"Optimus get up... please get up!" said Y/N.

"You'll never stop at the life forms in Beacon..." said Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime transforms his arm into enegon swords.

"I'll take you all on!" said Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime transforms his arms into energon swords sand gets back up and fights.

Optimus Prime knocks down Megatron, slices Starscream's arm off, slices of Grindor's propeller, and rips Dreadbot into two while Bumblebee blows up Buzzsaw and literally blows away (blow up) Mohawk and Soundwave.

Y/N transforms his artificial arm into a ion blaster and shots Bonecrusher.

"Optimus destory Those Decepticons." said Y/N.

But Megatron sneaks up behind from him and blast him but before that he said...

"Your so weak fleshling." said Megatron.

Megatron then blasts Y/N and then stabs him with his finger through his torso.

"Y/N!" said CFVY, RWBY, JNPR, Ozpin, Sapphire and Glynda.

"Join your parents in this so called _heaven_." said Megatron.

But before Megatron could finish off Y/N with his sword Optimus blocks him with his hand slicing it off in the process. When Optimus Prime blocked and saved Y/N he said...

"NO!" said the Autobot leader.

"You fight fight for the weak that is your weakness they don't deserve to live." said Megatron.

"They deserve to live and be free." said Optimus Prime.

"Then you can die with them!" said Megatron.

Then Hound, Drift, Crosshairs, Hot Rod and the Dinobots arrive to assist Optimus and Bumbleblee.

"Your all gonna die!" said Hound as he was shorting random Decepticons.

Then Grimlock rips vehicons into two by bitting them and then burning.

"NO IMPOSSIBLE! They're ruining everything!" said Megatron as he's fighting Optimus Prime.

Hound blows 5 vehicons, Drift sliced 5 more vehicons, Hot Rod takes down 5 vehicons, Crosshairs takes down 5, and the Dinobots destroys 20 vehicons.

"Decepticons retreat!" said Megatron.

The remaining Decepticons takes off from the air but before Megatron left he said something.

"People of Remnant enjoy your final days you will soon all perish! We will meet again Prime and when that happens only one of us will stand and the other one will be destroyed." said Megatron before he leaves.

Megatron transforms and leave. No students have died but many were injured and Y/N is currently dying.

"Y/N!" said Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime approaches a dying Y/N.

Y/N's friends and the other Autobots arrived to confront him.

"Uhh..." said a dying Y/N.

"Y/N stay with us." said Ruby.

"You were the bravest of all Y/N you tried to warn us about Megatron, we now know of his existence and thanks to your friend Optimus Prime and his so called Autobots they saved many lives." said Ozpin.

"Professor I insure you we'll protect this planet we will not let Remnant end up like Earth we will unite and defeat Megatron and save Earth, Remnant and Cybertron." said Optimus Prime.

"Y/N..." said Yang.

Yang holds Y/N's arm.

"Please don't let go of me Yang I love you... please don't let go of me." said Y/N.

"I won't let go Y/N I won't..." said Yang.

"We need medical attention NOW!" said Optimus Prime.

"Carry Y/N to the hospital part of the Academy." said Glynda.

Optimus carefully picks up and carry Y/N to the hospital and they got there he put down Y/N and hen let Yang and Ruby carry him to the hospital and he barely made it.

Y/N is on a hospital bed with life support on him and he can barely speak.

"Yang I love you..." said Y/N before he fell asleep.

"I love you too Y/N" said Yang.

Yang then kisses Y/N in his face.

"He's still alive but due to his injures from Megatron he's in comma." said a male doctor.

Outside Optimus talks do Ozpin

"How are we going to cover up Megatron too many people seen him and his Decepticons what are we going to do?" said Ozpin.

"Tell them the truth. It will only delay our existence to the people of Remnant." said Optimus Prime.

"Very well..." said Ozpin.

When the news reporters got to Beacon the Ozpin brought them to Optimus Prime and the Autobots, Optimus Prime explained everything about the Decepticons, the war, Earth and Cybertron as the went live.

 ** _Beacon Academy was attacked by the iceman robot, and unknown robots. The iceman robot have been identified as Megatron leader of the so called Decepticons who killed hundreds of civilians humans and faunus alike. Megatron then held the people of Beacon hostage but thankfully miracle warriors named the Autobots saved them and drove the Decepticons them away. Their leader named Optimus Prime is currently at the scene of the attack. Many people were rushed to the hospital if it wasn't for the Autobots there would be more casualties._**

It was night time Optimus Prime is currently with a female news reporter along with Ozpin, a group of people, and they asked many questions.

"I'm currently with their leader so Optimus Prime what do you have to say?" said the female reporter.

"Greating people of Remant I am Optimus Prime, we have been in war with the Decepticons for millions of years, they will never leave this planet alone even if we leave they will still not leave this world alone." said Optimus Prime.

"He do you know if you didn't start the war?" said an angry male civilian.

"Megatron started the war he wanted conquest and believed only tyranny is the only way to rule and thinks that all lifeforms are infearor to him so we only fought back to defend ourselves." said Optimus Prime.

"Did anyone in your ranks turned on you?" said a random female civilian.

"Yes there is Sentinel Prime my predasester he made a deal with Megatron and that was the reason why there isn't so many of us and humans of our reality was enslaved and Megatron is currently doing to same thing to this reality and world." said Optimus Prime.

"What are your beliefs?" said another random civilian.

"I believe everyone should be free unfortunately some human companies uses faunus labor which disappoint me as they don't deserve to be enslaved they deserve to be free they did no wrong to humans so why do they have to suffer?" said Optimus Prime.

"You would be a good pubic speaker for faunus rights what is your opinion on the White Fang." said the female new reporter.

"They shouldn't have use violence to their rights that would only cause trouble they would only not get respect from the humans only fear to them after the Decepticons are defeated I will end this human-faunus discrimination once and for all peacefully." said Optimus Prime.

"Have any there been similar issues with the alternate reality from this so called _Earth_?" said the female news reporter.

"There may have been no faunus on Earth but the humans discriminate each other from the color of their skin to gender equality even if faunus kind didn't exist here the humans would discriminate each other instead." said Optimus Prime.

"Name one historic event that human discrimination on Earth you can think off." said the female news reporter.

"The humans did worse to each other than to humans did to faunus there was name human named Adolf Hilter he ordered the death of 10 million humans six of them were Jews a religion group of humans who he blamed that a country called Germany lost World War One one of the biggest wars in Earth so he limited their rights he would force them to wear yellow stars and would make fun of them then eventually he sent them to death camps called Concentration Camps where they would be mistreated and would eventually die and then he started World War Two but he committed suicide according to historians but he was actually killed by clock transformer he had." said Optimus Prime.

That's terrible." said the female news reporter.

"That's only the beginning humans enslaved each other judged by the color of their skin but one person Abraham Lincoln would lead a civer war between the split United States of America and won freeing the slaves but he was assassinated but it didn't stop there non-White Colored skin people didn't have the rights of black men and were separated from different places bathrooms, schools, stores and other public places but it all changed with the civil rights movement there was no violence protests but a lot of people died in the process. The Germans a group of humans even sunk an unarmed ocean liner named the Lusitania which was filled with incident poeple out of 1,962 people on it 1,198 lost their lives the ship went down less than 20 minutes, 18 precisely." said Optimus Prime.

"Man humans of your reality are so cruel." said a random civilian faunus.

"Greed, and corruption are the reasons that cause those disasters in the first place. They're also the reason of the enslavement and discrimination of faunuses here on Remnant." said Optimus Prime.

On that day the world of Remnant now knows the transformers and ever since that day everyone outlaws too scared by the Autobots an they either went back to being a normal civilian, went into hiding, or be extra cautious like Roman and Cinder's groups who had to be extra careful to not do anything suspicious.

In Cinder's room Merucy was mad, while Emerald was worried, and Neo was scared, Cinder felt calm.

"This bad those Autobots will make it hard for our plan to work either we have to backout or be extra careful." said Merucy.

"And what about those Decepticons? This Megatron... he poses a threat to our plans." said Emerald.

"Those Autobots will might recognize us even with our disguises because our criminal data base." said Neo's typing on the scroll.

"This Megatron is not even close to me, once I get the full maiden's powers and not even close to Salem's power so Megatron will be a low priority." said Cinder.

Meanwhile Y/N have been in comma for weeks thanks to Megatron greatly injuring him. Remnant got energon detectors and technology that can identify which is organic or not now thanks to the Autobots' help, but Ironwood is worried that those detection devices might reveal Penny's secret and expose her.

Weeks passed the Vidal Fest is just days away but Optimus Prime doesn't like the fighting part as it's a bad idea as it will leave Vale defenseless and might hurt them but Ozpin said it was fine and the Autobots was even the guest of honor to be there. Y/N finally woken up and almost fully recovered but is unable to fight so he had to watch the tournament and he gets suspicious about Cinder and her team...


End file.
